


Mr Jammie

by irradiations



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irradiations/pseuds/irradiations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has a secret and Eames makes him choose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr Jammie

**Author's Note:**

> Written for inception_kink @ LJ, the Inception anon kink meme. More fluff from me – what's the world coming to?

Eames pushed Arthur back, hands on his hips, lips locked together so hard that he couldn't work out how they had closed the hotel door behind them, until Arthur fell back onto the bed, Eames taking the opportunity to go on all fours, holding himself over Arthur and grinding his hips into his uptight boyfriend. “Move up the bed a bit,” he growled, nudging his head in the direction as Arthur wriggled up the bed.

Eames made to follow him but found a round, squishy lump hidden under the bedclothes. He glanced up at Arthur at there was a moment where Eames wondered what it was and Arthur hoped Eames wouldn't look. Before Arthur could move, Eames had the sheets pulled back and had extracted a blue teddy bear out from his hiding place by his foot. “Well now, who's the third in the bed?”

“Nothing,” Arthur replied, resisiting the urge to reach out and grab the teddy back from Eames. “Just put him down and get back to what we were doing,” he finished, rolling his hips to try and remind Eames exactly what he should be doing with his time and distracting the Brit from the teddy bear.

“Him?” Eames smiled. “Oh no, I want to know what Mr Blue Teddy's name is now,” Eames teased, turning the teddy the right way up and waving one of it's paws at Arthur.

“Mr Jammie,” came the mumbled reply, heat and colour rising up Arthur's cheeks, and he did reach out to try and grab Mr Jammie back, hand grabbing at the air where Eames whipped the stuffed toy out of reach.

“Awh, I love that name!” Arthur, now sitting up, stared at Eames who was clutching the teddy to his chest. “So you take him everywhere with you?”

“No,” Arthur got up, his body language confrontational. “Give him back.”

“Maybe I want a cuddle from him?” Arthur frowned and Eames began to wonder if his teasing had maybe gone a bit too far. He extended the teddy towards Arthur and at the last moment pulled him out of reach again. “What's this blue kid got that I haven't?”

“He doesn't wind me up, snore, hog all of the bedclothes, use the last of the milk and not buy any more, interfere with my dreams, steal my clothes-”

“Okay, so that's a big list then,” Eames said, pride and ego deflated by a few PSI. “Can he do this though?” Before Arthur could stop him, Mr Jammie was tossed onto the bed and Eames swept Arthur into a huge bear hug, squeezing him so tightly that Arthur could hardly breathe. Eames broke the hug and held Arthur at arms length, looking at him expectantly. “Maybe I could be your new teddy bear?”

“Maybe,” Arthur replied coyly, glancing over his shoulder at Mr Jammie as though deciding between him and Eames. “I guess,” he said, smiling gently.

“Good. Then where were we?”


End file.
